moonlight season 2 episode 1
by alexo'loughlinlover
Summary: This is how moonlight might have gone if there had been a season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stretching his arms as far as he could in his industrial freezer box, Mick St John awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about Beth. Again. Being in a relationship with a human was never a good idea, as Joseph had previously proved, but Beth and Mick were meant to be together. Ever since Mick saved Beth as a child then met her again recently they had been inseparable. Beth's mortality was the only thing holding them back from getting together. The only other option was to turn Beth, but Mick was strongly opposed to that. Mick sighed. It was a difficult choice to make.

On one hand there was Beth, who frequently begged for Mick to turn her, and on the other hand there were the memories of Coraline and the memories of her and how their relationship ended after she turned Mick on their wedding night. It was a difficult decision that was not to be rushed. Forever is a long time.

Mick jumped over the banister and down the stairs to the main living are of his apartment. Strength and agility were things that he definitely enjoyed about being a vampire. When he was a human, he had felt so powerless, so normal that he almost seemed disabled. He then walked through to the kitchen to face the worst thing about being a vampire- the need for blood.

Although Mick tried to survive off "store bought" blood from the morgue, it did not nearly taste as nice as fresh, warm blood straight from humans' veins… Mick licked his lips at the very thought of it. Although Mick did not like the thought of pointlessly killing people, his best friend Joseph disagreed.

412 years old and the richest vampire in LA, Joseph Koston always kept a few freshies at hand. Joseph was Mick's oldest friend and a pain in the neck. He didn't care much for Mick's privacy and tended to drop around when he needed a favour from Mick. Such as the time Mick had to help him find his on again/off again girlfriend who took $100, 0000 from him to destroy all the vampires in the area to create a new drug to sell at her night club. But that's another story.

Mick poured himself a cup of fresh A positive for breakfast and headed down to his study to try and get some work done.

In one of the backstreets of L.A, all the lights were turned off and the street was almost deserted. It was very early in the morning and Claudia had a shift in the hair salon the next day. She walked the streets trying to find the way back to her apartment after a night clubbing with friends. Something felt wrong, as though her sixth sense knew something bad was about to happen. Poles and stairs made spooky shadows as she looked for the concrete building that was familiar to her.

Claudia made a vow to herself not to go out at night without someone to escort her home when finally she came across her front door. Sighing with relief she laughed at herself for being silly. Nothing was going to happen! After all, why would it? She opened the front door and called out for her room mate. "Johnny?" she called anxiously for the third time.

Claudia shrugged and went inside anyway. Unfortunately, she was not the only person in the room. Not really anyway. She looked down and saw the dead body of her flatmate on the floor in front of her.

Mick was sitting in his study, drinking his breakfast when the phone went off. After checking the caller ID, Mick answered his phone eagerly "Beth?"

"Hey Mick, I need your help. I am at a crime scene with the department. A man by the name of Johnny was found dead at his apartment in the early hours of the morning, found by his flatmate. Judging by the injuries he has, I suspect vampire involvement. Could you come down here and investigate. I am sure you understand better than I that if I am right, we need to figure this out before the department does."

Mick sighed. He had just finished a tough case and was looking forward to a relaxing weekend. Apparently he was not going to get it. "Left dead in his apartment for the flatmate to find? That was not very responsible. Did not even call the cleaner. That means he was probably newly turned or just plain stupid. I will be on my way."

Mick groaned, finished his cup of blood and headed on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth put her phone back into her pocket and sat down on the wall outside the apartment to wait for Mick in the early hours of the morning. The sun was just starting to rise over the L.A. skyline and after a sleepless night, Beth was rather tired. Cases like this one were so annoying. She hoped that there was not a vampire involved, because aside from the obvious safety risks, it made it much harder for Mick and the vampire community to clean up.

Talbot spotted Beth and walked over to her in the manner of someone who had just experienced a sleepless night. "Hey Beth, do you want to go inside and take a look around the crime scene? We probably can't get too close to the body- forensics is still looking at it," he asked, not really meaning it as a question, but as a demand that she goes and looks around the scene.

"Can we wait 15 minutes? I promised Mick that we could take a look around together."

That simple, casual comment from Beth was enough to make Talbot's blood boil. "What is it with you two? You are always joined at the hip. This is YOUR investigation Beth, NOT Mick's! And even if Mick does choose to take up this case -which I personally do not approve of- you work for me. Whilst you are working for me, I do not want Mick St John messing with the police department's investigation." He even shocked himself with that rant. He had not meant to sound so aggressive. Even so, Mick deserved it and Talbot wanted Beth to know that.

Beth looked shocked. There was no other way to put it. She took about 10 seconds to process Ben Talbot's words, although when she did finally process the words in her mind, she was furious. "I don't know why you hate Mick so much! He is very helpful to the police department and is more talented at his job then anyone I have ever seen. You took an instant disliking to Mick and you know it. Just please explain to me what you have against him and why he can not help me. He has been really helpful to you too. You know it."

Talbot considered Beth's point. She had a valid argument- Mick had been quite a help to the department in the past, however there was one thing that she was not quite right about. Talbot did not hate Mick. Or even dislike him. Talbot was suspicious and frightened of Mick (and quite a bit jealous of his relationship with Beth).

Firstly, there were the photographs. The mysterious and impossible photographs of Mick getting hit by a car and then getting up and walking away as if he was not hit at all made Talbot very suspicious. However the photos were probably less suspicious than the list. "The List" as Talbot had named it was a long list of about 300 names that had been posted under his office door. Some of the names belonged to people who were under the eye of the department already and some were people who did not officially exist according to records. So why is Mick's name on the list?, thought Talbot. He had discussed The List with Carl, however Carl happened to like Mick so he held no interest in the names. After Carl laughed and suggested that the names had been placed under the door just to stir Talbot up, Talbot decided to keep his investigations to himself.

Talbot's fear of Mick was less easily explained than his suspicion. Whenever he was around Mick, he got this feeling that Mick was not completely safe, or that Mick was going to hurt him or someone else. There was probably no rational reason for these fears, but Talbot could not shake away the feeling that Mick might physically injure him.

Talbot got interrupted from his thoughts though when he turned around to look at Beth and saw Mick walk over to her.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I think you understand my need for you at this scene" Beth whispered standing up to embrace Mick. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Mick pressed his lips against hers and held her tighter. _Screw sleeping! _He thought,_ he would rather be with his Beth any day. _"Don't worry; I prefer to sleep in the day any way!" he replied in a voice that should have been quieter due to their close proximity to Talbot. He held Beth against himself, as though the 5 hours since they had last seen each other had been way too long for him

"So, do you want to go inside?" Beth asked.

"Sure!" Mick replied, with a guilty satisfaction at the murderous look that Talbot was giving him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mick and Beth walked into the apartment together, leaving Talbot outside without giving it a second thought. As they stepped through the door, Mick paused and Beth saw him take a long sniff of the air. As he did this, a small smile spread across Mick's lips.

"No scent of vampire!" Mick laughed quietly in Beth's ear so they were not overheard by the large mobs of forensics teams that occupied the small apartment. "Looks like you were wrong about this crime."

"After a look around here we should go to the morgue and ask your friend Guillermo if we can look at the body," Beth replied, with obvious relief that the crime was not committed by a vampire. Vampire crimes were so much more difficult for Mick as well as the rest of the vampire community to clean up. "It may not have been a vampire crime, but it is still my job to investigate, want to help?" she winked at Mick, knowing that he could not refuse the offer. As well as wanting Mick's company, the more time she spent on a case with Mick, the less time she would hopefully have to investigate with Talbot.

Mick answered predictably. "Of course I'll help. It's your job to investigate, but it's my job to look after _you._" He smiled. Beth gave him an indignant look as if to say that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, but she was grateful for his help. Mick was the best PI around and could single-handedly solve the crime faster than the entire LAPD put together.

There really was not much to look around at inside the apartment. It was small with only two rooms and anything that could have been useful to Mick had already been swabbed and taken back to the police.

"Beth? There is really no point in us staying here. We'll drop around at the morgue at a more reasonable hour of the morning until then, want to come back to my place…?" his voice trailed off as Beth's eyes lit up and they both headed towards the door.

A few hours later, at a more civilised hour, Beth and Mick decided to head off to see Guillermo. The pair of them had spent the few hours after leaving the crime scene snuggled up together however they did not go any further- after an entirely sleepless night, Beth was practically falling asleep, so they just sat down and talked.

When Mick and Beth walked through the morgue and into the room where Guillermo was working, Guillermo seemed completely unsurprised. He simply grinned at Mick as he stood over the still body and said happily "I've been expecting you two."

Mick stepped forwards and took a closer look at the body on the table. He groaned and smashed his head against the wall in an act of frustration. Although the scent of vampire was not on the body (absolute proof that the murder was committed by a human), the blood was completely drained from the body and there were two delicate, small bite marks on the victim's neck. This situation seemed familiar.

"Good news is this was not committed by a vampire. Bad news is, it certainly looks like it was." Mick explained to Beth.

"Who do you think did it then? More psycho college professors?" Beth smiled, trying to make a joke despite the fact that they were in a morgue investigating a murder.

"No." Mick whispered quietly. "He had no idea what he was doing. He acted in a way that no vampire ever would. Although this was not done personally by a vampire, it was certainly made to look like it was, which leads me to believe that this might have been done under a vamps' instruction… I don't know. But whatever you do, try to keep this as far away from Talbot as possible, I don't want him getting any ideas in his head about vampires…" Mick's voice trailed off, leaving Beth to wonder what he had meant.

Mick knew that Talbot was suspicious of him, and although he did not have any idea what Mick might be, a crime done by a 'vampire' might just put the suggestion of the undead in Talbot's mind. Actually, the more Mick thought about it, the more the idea that this crime was set up especially for that reason became more and more likely. Mick pushed that thought away from his mind- he was probably just being paranoid.

Author's notes: I will try to get these chapters posted more frequently now- I had school exams and I had to study- not much time for writing fanfic! In this story, I will probably try to focus on the back story of Talbot's suspicion and "the list" probably more than the main investigation of the murder. Please review this story- I like to hear people's opinions (but be nice- I am only 13!)


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the morgue, Beth and Mick headed back too Mick's apartment for the rest of the morning. It was a Saturday so the pair of them decided to just relax and enjoy each others' company.

Mick took a seat whilst Beth started to get herself coffee as she popped a piece of bread in the toaster.

"So you're sure it wasn't another creepy college professor?"

Mick raised an eyebrow "do you really think that would happen twice Beth? How many mentally unstable professors do you think there are?"

"…so in other words, no, it's not another professor," Beth grinned and sat down on the couch before putting her mug on the glass coffee table.

Mick took the opportunity to poor himself a liquid refreshment and sat down opposite Beth. A look of mild and badly concealed disgust crossed her face and she suddenly did not look as interested in the piece of toast she was eating.

"Does this disgust you?" grinned Mick, holding the cup of warm blood up to Beth and smiling.

"Does this disgust you?" she shot back, waving her piece of toast at him. She had gotten over her initial disgust. After all- it was just breakfast to him.

"Yes. Definitely!" Mick replied with a tone of mock seriousness. "That buttered toast of yours has now put me off my cup of blood!"

Beth laughed and continued her breakfast. Her phone rang and she looked down and retrieved it from the pocket of her jeans. One quick glance at the caller ID was all she needed to put her out of the good mood that had come from spending the morning with Mick. "Talbot," she explained to Mick. Mick nodded and Beth took the call.

"Oh, hi! The morgue?" Beth looked annoyed. After all, it was probably not a good idea to tell Talbot that she went to the morgue early this morning with Mick. "Yeah, sure. I will meet you there at 12.30."

"Talbot wants me to go check out the body." Beth explained to Mick.

"Sorry to state the obvious, but I thought that you already went with me, about an hour ago? Or have you forgotten?"

Beth rolled her eyes, as though Mick had missed n extremely obvious point. "Yes, I DID go with you, but I don't plan on telling Talbot that. You know how annoyed he got just because I was waiting for you at the crime scene. I have no idea why, but he really does not want me working with you. He is so jealous."

Mick nodded as he caught on to what Beth was saying. She needed this job and Talbot was her boss- it was probably a good idea to listen to what he wanted Beth to do.

Beth pulled into the morgue car park on the dot of 12.30 and saw Talbot sitting outside waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her walk up the stairs and Beth tried to fake a smile back (it is hard to fake a sincere smile when you are facing the prospect of another hour spent looking at dead bodies with a person who you dislike) and they walked inside without a word.

At the door, Guillermo caught sight of Beth and laughed. "I didn't expect to see you back here again today! Was it because you could not wait to see me again?"

Beth swore violently at Guillermo under her breath and gave him her best death glare.

"Again? As in, you were already here?" Talbot questioned, raising his voice louder than really necessary- it wasn't that hard to guess who it was that she was there with earlier.

"Ok, so it's _possible _that I already went here today with Mick to look at the body. I didn't know that this would matter this much to you otherwise I would not have gone with him!"

Talbot was fuming for no logical reason. He was so much angrier than was reasonable given the situation, but he did not want Beth around Mick. She had to be warned about him.

Talbot sighed "Beth, I know that he is your friend, but you had to be told. There is a good reason that I do not want you around Mick. Your PI buddy? He is under police investigation."

Beth was shocked, but not for the reason that Talbot would have guessed. She knew that Mick would never do anything to hurt anyone, so she proceeded with caution. "What for?" she asked, trying to get an innocent amount of false shock in her voice.

"There were some suspicious documents handed to the LAPD in confidence that backup previous suspicions. I am really sorry that I had to be the one to tell you, but you had to know. Given that you have already seen the body, you should probably go now."

Beth left, feeling very shocked, and wondering what the hell she should tell Mick.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry, it has been ages since my last update; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to put in any requests or ideas for what you think should happen in the reviews. Already written the next chapter and I hope to have it posted soon. Thanks!

_Talbot might know that something about Mick is off, the fact remained that he is no where closer to having any idea as to what Mick really is. After all, who on earth would jump to the conclusion that someone was a vampire, right?, _Beth tried to comfort herself with these thoughts as she walked along the footpath.

The more Beth thought about the current situation, she better she felt about it. There was almost no chance that Mick would get discovered for being a vampire. Humans didn't believe in vampires and there is no was that a few suspicions and an anonymous tip off would change Talbot's opinion on that matter. Before Beth had met Mick, if someone had tried to convince her that vampires were real she would just laugh at them. Beth was now just gambling that Talbot would have the same reaction.

The thing that worried Beth the most was that if they were suspicious of Mick, they would be following him much more closely, and if they were following him, they might see things that they would not want to see…

Although her conscience was telling her to report to Mick that he police were suspicious of Mick, Mick was notoriously paranoid. If Mick thought that he was being investigated, he might move away from LA, he might not even take Beth with him… the thought was too painful for Beth to consider. Selfish as it may have been, Beth could not bring herself to tell Mick.

As Beth got into her car she realised that there was another person she could talk to. Josef may have been possibly more paranoid than Mick, but he was old and _alive. _Anyone who has lived for 400 years would have to have some survival instincts, right? Josef was very wise. Beth would talk to him first before making any decisions about what to do.

Beth pulled up into Josef's driveway and was once again astounded by the grand entrance to the vampire's home. Josef definitely did not try to make a secret of the fact that he was a billionaire. There were large grand iron gates which were large enough to keep out even a very skilled intruder but you could see enough through the gaps in the fence to see his expensive cars parked out the front or the mansion. Although Beth had been to see Josef alone before about the paparazzi, she had been to his office, not his home. Beth felt very strange and out of place going up to the gate and pressing the button for the intercom.

"Hello, this is Josef Kostan, make it quick, I am busy," came Josef's voice through the speaker on the intercom. His tone was very business-like and quite intimidating.

"Hi Josef, this is Beth. We need to talk. It is about Mick. I think his secret is threatened." As soon as she said her name, the gates swung open automatically and Josef walked out of his front door to greet her,

Talbot left the morgue almost immediately after Beth. He felt oddly guilty- after all, he hadn't been entirely truthful. He had told Beth that he was under investigation from the LAPD, which was not true. He had alerted the rest of the police department that there was something strange about Mick St. John but no one had listened to him. Perhaps it was the help that Mick had given the police department in the past, or the fact that even before there had been proof Talbot ad suspected Mick but now the only person who would really listen to him about this subject was Carl. And even Carl thought that this was all set up. Talbot kicked a stray stone as he walked along the footpath. It was not fair that no one would believe him.

What Talbot really needed was an excuse to make them all believe him. A reason for them to believe that Mick was guilty (come to think of it, what was Mick even guilty of? Another problem that Talbot had was that all he had were suspicions and a list with no idea what Mick was even doing illegally) an evil smile played upon Talbot's lips. Given that Mick _was _skilled investigator (whether he liked it or not) and that Mick was already investigating one of the current cases, a great was to investigate and get close to Mick was to work with him.

He could ask Mick to work with the department for this crime and use the time when Mick was working with him as a way to learn more about Mick and finally get the proof that he needed as well as finding out what Mick was actually guilty of. Talbot grinned evilly to himself.

Talbot was astounded by his own genius. He whistled and hopped into his old car, ready to drive over to Mick's place. He already knew where Mick lived through watching Beth some night after work (he tried validating this action to himself by telling himself that it was because he thought Beth might be in danger and really he was just being a good person). He would just make up what he said to Mick as he went along. Hopefully he would not ask too many questions.

Talbot soon arrived at Mick's apartment and was still in a good mood about his genius plan. He walked through the corridors, staring at the walls, looking expensively decorated by modern art. He took a deep breath and tapped on Mick's door, praying that Beth was not with him as that would make this situation even more awkward.

Mick opened the door, a wide smile visible on his face, however that smile soon faded when he saw it was Talbot. "Hey," Mick said with obvious confusion, "is Beth alright?"

"Beth is fine," Talbot responded, "actually I was here to ask you if you would help me with an investigation. I think you have already started looking at the case of the dead man in the apartment and I wanted to know whether you would be willing to work with the police department to try and figure out who did this. You will be able to work with Beth but also you might have to spend some time with Lieutenant Carl and myself."

Mick considered this offer, strumming his fingers on his door. "Are the police really struggling this much to find out who did this?" he asked. Mick realised that it was in his best interest to accept this offer. Even if Talbot did have other reasons other than the ones he told Mick, Mick really needed to figure out this crime before they saw how the crime resembled a vampire attack. "Okay, I will help you," Mick sighed, "but only because I want to spend the extra time with Beth," he lied.

Feeling very smug about the success of his poorly planned scheme, Talbot walked off to his car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow, it's been so very long since the last upload (I apologize for that) and I have to admit, I forgot about the story. But now that I have remembered, there will be so many more chapters! This chapter is pretty short but I will upload a new one by next Monday at the latest. Next chapter will be heaps longer, I promise. Thank you everyone who subscribed or commented. It really means a lot to me. I like to hear feed back so please comment! So, I think i have done enough mindless babbling for now, so enjoy! (or don't, it's up to you)

* * *

><p>Beth was struck with awe as she walked through the grand entrance to Josef's rather large home. His perfectly mowed lawn looked as though he had hired someone to measure and hand trim every blade of grass to be the perfect length (this actually was not that unlikely that he had hired someone to do this given the amount of money Josef had to throw around), and the stone water features that sat on this perfect lawn spouted bright clean water. His house was spacious and managed to incorporate some of the more traditional elements of Josef's taste whilst still looking quite contemporary.<p>

Josef greeted Beth with an anxious expression upon his face which matched Beth's perfectly. He embraced her with a quick handshake and beckoned her into the home.

"You said Mick was in trouble?" Josef said quietly as soon as they sat down on the sofa.

"Yes" Beth replied, "Well… no. I don't know! It was pretty cryptic. Talbot said that some suspicious documents were handed into the department and they just proved some previous suspicions that they all had about Mick! That was all that was said. Do you think that perhaps I am overreacting?" Beth said quickly.

Josef paced around the living room, biting his lip. "Well, I really don't know what to make of this. Look at it this way Beth- I think that if that was all the information that was given, they could have meant two possible things. Perhaps they are not inspecting the possibility of Mick being a vampire so much as they are looking at the impossibility of Mick's non-existent birth certificate verses his false identities which they thought were pretty suspicious. It is pretty likely that they were looking at his records, given that they were working with him and even though Mick was pretty careful making sure all of his documents match up, even the best makes mistakes, right?"

Beth considered this theory for a second, "and what do you think is the other possibility?"

Josef simply looked at Beth with a blank expression for a second before replying, "Maybe Emma did send off her list after all".

'


End file.
